DIO
Appearance DIO is dressed in a long white robe and white chaps with a golden trim, adorned with golden kneepads, golden boots and a belt bearing a "D" motif and arm cuffs engraved with his name. His chest is covered with a white tank-top and an Egyptian-esque neckpiece that bears a "D" on it. DIO's hair is much longer, while his skin has taken a slight purple hue. His face itself now has a golden star on his forehead with ceremonious markings running down his cheeks repeating the word "DIO" Personality Dio is consistently manipulative and violently domineering, and has repeatedly shown a lack of conscience and empathy. Dio's most recognizable characteristics are his boundless ambition and his love of power. Abused by his father and having lived in the most miserable living conditions, Dio set for himself the goal of becoming the richest, then the most powerful being on earth. To do so, Dio used anything or anyone that he could use to further his goals, disregarding any kind of morality who would restrain the range of actions available to him. Using either manipulation and seduction, or plain violence, Dio constantly sought to become more and more powerful. Dio enjoys being in a position of power and has repeatedly stated how great he felt being in a dominating position. On the contrary, Dio never tolerated that someone could stand up to him or equal him in power, and was several times enraged and deeply disturbed at the thought. Throughout his life, Dio has tended to surround himself with witless cronies and later minions, who were attracted by his natural charisma. Not thinking much of them at first, he then selected those he deemed as particularly evil, claiming that an evil person wasn't bound by rules such as honor and thus were stronger mentally. This belief culminated in including the absorption of 36 souls of sinners, or as he claims particularly strong souls, to unlock a power greater than that of The World. Naturally, Dio is an incredibly selfish person, only looking over his own interest and overlooking those of others at best, trampling them on the ground at worst. Due to his composed nature, Dio can and will openly offer himself to any gender using any method, as long as the person suits his present desires. Since he is selfishly interested in their capabilities, however, Dio is the type who is incapable of loving another person wholeheartedly. The only persons he can be said to have held some type of affection for was his mother, Jonathan Joestar, and Enrico Pucci; Dio recognizing Jonathan's worth as equal to his own, and having been friends with Pucci. Still, Dio stole the former's body and his friendship was nonetheless merely a part of a grander plan to further himself. History ''Age 624-631 Dio was born the son of Dario Brando, an alcoholic and abusive father who he secretly despised—in part for having caused pain to his mother for she died at an early age. That influenced Dio to secure poison from Wang Chan which he used to murder his father, who was unaware of it. But Dio learned of the dying Dario's encounter with George Joestar twelve years prior while instructed to be taken in to steal the Joestar Family fortune. Once at the Joestar Mansion, Dio wasted no time in not only pass as a model teenager, excelling in both his academic studies and impressing him with his manners, while trying to break his new adoptive brother Jonathan's spirit by isolating him from his peers. Dio constantly overshadowed Jonathan in George's eyes, proceeded to isolate him from other children through slander, and then forcefully kissed Erina Pendleton to shame her and break the relationship between the two. That last act backfired as a furious Jonathan mustered the rage to give Dio a humiliating beating. Before it escalated and Dio stabbed Jonathan with a hidden knife, George separated them. Though Dio retaliated by arranging for Jonathan's dog, Danny, to be burned to death, he realized he needed to change his plans a bit. Seven years later, both boys attend Hugh Hudson Academy, where Dio intends to graduate as a top law student. During that seven-year span, Dio acted brotherly and friendly toward Jonathan before finally making his move to take the Joestar fortune. The plot involves secretly poisoning George with the same poison Dio used to kill his own father. But Jonathan accidentally learns of the deed, and though Dio tries to deny Jonathan's suspicions, he can't swear on his father's good name that he was innocent, his rage at Dario's mention revealing a deep hatred. As Jonathan leaves to track down Wang Chan for both proof and an antidote, Dio steals the Stone Mask, planning to murder Jonathan with it and pass it off as an accident but then assumes that Ogre Street's thugs will dispose of him. Anxious when he learns that Jonathan survived an encounter with the thugs of Ogre Street, Dio wanders the streets of Liverpool when he encounters two drunkards and decides to test the Mask on them. After a brief fight, Dio unwittingly transforms one of the drunkards into a Vampire, discovering both that creature's awesome powers but nearly dying to it. Only the rising sun saves Dio from death. Returning to the Joestar estate, learning that George received the antidote, Dio finds Jonathan waiting for him along with Robert E. O. Speedwagon and an ensemble of constables set to arrest him for attempted murder. Cornered and with nothing left to lose, uses the Stone Mask on himself, using George's blood, whom shiedled Jonathan from a sneak stabbing. Though repeatedly shot and sent him crashing through a window, Dio reanimates as a vampire and slaughters the constables with only Jonathan and Speedwagon left alive. Luring Dio away from Speedwagon, Jonathan battles the vampire while setting his home on fire in hopes that the flames will counter Dio's regeneration before managing to impale him on a statue of the goddess of love. The combination of such the severe injury and the surrounding flames is too much for Dio's regeneration, who seemingly burns away. But a few days later, Wang Chan being the first of his minions while draining his blood, it is revealed Dio has survived by digging and hiding inside a stone column that fell on him during the fire. After recruiting Jack the Ripper, Dio moves to the rural village of Windknight's Lot where he feeds on the populace to heal his body while building an army of zombies with the intent to take over London. Having sent Wang Chan to assassinate the supposed still recovering Jonathan, Dio is surprised when Wang Chan returns wounded and learns of the only thing besides sunlight that can destroy him: Ki. When Jonathan, his Master William Anthonio Zeppeli, and Speedwagon reach Windknight's Lot, Dio hypnotizes a local boy named Poco to lure them to a graveyard at sunset to overwhelm them with his undead hordes. Dio reveals himself at the time, have mostly healed his body and overwhelming Jonathan and Zeppeli by bypassing their Ki attacks with his freezing ability. He then summons his strongest zombies, Bruford and Tarkus, to finish them off as he takes his leave. It is revealed later that Dio also took Poco's Sister, whom he attempted to bribe to join his undead legion willingly. But after the girl slaps him, Dio leaves her at the mercy of Doobie, but Jonathan intervenes before anything grave happens. Finally confronting Jonathan and the rest of the Joestar Group, Dio steps in to personally kill Jonathan. Nonetheless, Dire battles Dio first. The Ki Enhanced warrior is easily bested by Dio's ice techniques and his body is disintegrated, but Dire manages to injure Dio's eye before expiring. This drives Dio off the edge, summoning his zombies to kill the intruders while he proceeds to fight Jonathan. In the battle that ensues on a balcony, Jonathan uses his sword, Luck & Pluck, to sever Dio's right arm and nearly cleave him in half. But Dio takes the upper hand, freezing Jonathan's hands through the sword, and threatens to cut Jonathan's carotid. Fortunately, Jonathan has plunged the tip of his sword into a flame behind Dio, and the heat transmitted through the metal weakens the freezing effect. Jonathan breaks free, and Dio breaks Luck & Pluck. As Jonathan is reduced to fighting bare handed, Dio's freezing powers give him the advantage once again. However, Jonathan sets his own fists on fire and Dio, unable to freeze Jonathan's punches, cannot defend himself and is hit on the chest by a powerful Ki-infused blow. The impact sends Dio flying down a cliff and the Ki disintegrates his body. Yet Dio manages to sever his own head before his body was completely destroyed and survives the fall; a little later, his head is taken to safety by Wang Chan. Two weeks later, Dio's head infiltrates the boat the newly married Jonathan and Erina use to travel to America and celebrate their honeymoon. Hidden in a booby-trapped coffin, Dio has Wang Chan cause a zombie epidemic on the ship to lure Jonathan to him. Once making himself known to Jonathan while admitting to had an epiphany that their fates are deeply intertwined, Dio reveals his intention to take Jonathan's body as his own. Dio then shoots beams of dark, concentrated energy at Jonathan's throat in an attempt to instantly kill him, but the attack only fatally wounded Jonathan with his stopped breathing preventing him from using his Ki. But Jonathan uses his remaining Ki to sabotage the ship to explode in a final attempt to end Dio for good. After putting Erina inside the coffin to protect her from the engine's explosion, Jonathan holds Dio's head in his arms. Dio begs Jonathan to let him live while temping him with eternal life, but realizes too that Jonathan had expired. The sinking ship explodes, though Dio succeeds in taking Jonathan's body and sinks into the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. Age 770-771 In Age 770, Dio's casket is recovered by fishermen, who are killed by him shortly after. Dio then seems to travel a great deal. Around July-August, he impregnates a woman who goes on to give birth to Giorno Giovanna. The following year, he meets Enya the Hag and gains a Stand power, 「The World」, as a result of the Bow and Arrow. Later that same year, he encounters Jean Pierre Polnareff and brainwashes him. In Age 771, he first meets Enrico Pucci while hiding in a church waiting for the sun to set. July of that year, he goes on to encounter Muhammad Avdol and around the same time, his Stand experiences its first instance of stopping time. In August, he meets Noriaki Kakyoinwhile the latter is vacationing and fights and brainwashes him as well. 'Age 774' The awakened Dio Brando, now referred to as simply "''DIO", begins his next moves within the later months of 1987. For much of this time, DIO remains in shadows, and the question of exactly what his stand 「The World」 does is a mystery to the Joestars and their companions. DIO's ambition is to create a perfect world for him and his servants. In the interim, he seeks to drain for himself the blood of the Joestar lineage, which will help him to fully fuse with Jonathan's body and take better control of 「The World」. Despite his knowledge that Joseph Joestar and allies are looking for him, he does not make any effort to go confront them himself and instead chooses to remain in his mansion reading or feeding on the blood of women. DIO spends a fair amount of time philosophizing in his mansion with Pucci while the protagonists battle their way toward him. When Hol Horse reports on the defeat of Alessi and Mariah, DIO questions him about his inability to fight, which makes the cowboy turn against DIO. DIO surprises him with his power, leaving a fearful Hol Horse to return to his side. Not long afterwards, when Vanilla Ice comes to inform him of Telence T. D'Arby's defeat, Vanilla volunteers his life to complete DIO's assimilation of Jonathan's body and subsequently slices off his own head. DIO then utilizes his own blood to revive Vanilla as a vampire. After Vanilla's defeat, DIO's face is reveals himself before the Joestar group for the first time when he confronts Polnareff on a set of stairs. He toys with Polnareff for a while but when it becomes clear that Polnareff won't rejoin his ranks, DIO prepares to kill him - only to be interrupted by Joseph, Jotaro and Kakyoin breaking down a wall and flooding the stairs with sunlight. DIO then flees to higher ground. With the sun setting, the remaining Joestar companions split up into two groups and DIO follows Joseph and Kakyoin, who have commandeered a truck. DIO does much the same by taking over a limousine and forcing the senator inside, Wilson Phillips, to act as a chauffeur. During the car chase, DIO is attacked by Kakyoin's Hierophant Green but comes out unscathed thanks to 「The World」, which he uses to counterattack. In order to get close enough to Joseph and Kakyoin's truck, DIO launches the senator at them, thus resulting in their truck crashing into a building. He then follows them as they use their stands to flee across the rooftops, and ends up battling Kakyoin in the process. Kakyoin is able to use his Stand to make a barrier from which DIO can't escape without getting hurt. DIO uses 「The World」 to stop time and destroy the barrier, punching Kakyoin through the stomach and back. Before dying, Kakyoin realizes the nature of 「The World」's time-stop power and uses his last strength to give Joseph a message. DIO wastes no time in catching up to and attacking Joseph, who is able to pass Kakyoin's message to Jotaro before he is also killed by DIO's Stand. After a long and bloody battle between DIO and Jotaro, the latter is able to stop time just before DIO drops a steamroller on him, and wounds DIO's leg. Jotaro plans to keep on breaking DIO's leg whenever it regenerates until the sun comes up and kills him. DIO, determined not to lose, squirts some blood out of his leg and into Jotaro's eyes. He then attempts to escape but to no avail. In the end, Jotaro lands a punch which connects with a kick from DIO. The kick connects at approximately the same point on 「The World」's leg as where DIO broke his. Because injuries to a stand and its user echo each other, this is where 「The World」's own structure was weakest. Jotaro's hand breaks but DIO's upper body starts to crumble, and his head shatters. Jotaro and doctors from the Speedwagon Foundation are able to do a blood transfusion between Joseph's body and the lower half of DIO's body. The transfusion is able to revive Joseph, and later they lay DIO's remains in the middle of the Sahara Desert to evaporate with the rising sun. Infinite Void, Time Unknown Transformation •Vampire •Ascension Vampire •Velociraptor •DIO, God of Annihilation •DragonForce •Omni-DIO Power/Abilities Latent Abilities •Blood Drainage •Cryokinesis •Space Ripper Stingy Eyes •Flight •Flesh Buds •Major Ki Manipulation ⠀ •Causality Immunity •Regeneration Factor •God Ki Manipulation Stand Abilities 「the WORLD Over Heaven」 •STATS: -Destructive Power: A -Speed: A -Range: C -Durability: A -Precision: B -Developmental Potential: B •ABILITIES: -Reality Overwrite: 「the WORLD Over Heaven」 gains the new signature godlike power to overwrite reality, allowing DIO to rewrite virtually anything in time. -Infinite Time Stop: 「the WORLD Over Heaven」can now freeze time indefinitely, with no apparent limitation to its duration. -Super Strength/Senses/Speed: 「the WORLD Over Heaven」possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed. 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Another One Bites The Dust」 •STATS: -Destructive Power: A -Speed: A -Range: C -Durability: A -Precision: B -Developmental Potential: B •ABILITIES: -Bomb Transmutation: By touch, 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Another One Bites The Dust」 may charge any object as a bomb. If a charged object is touched, the charge travels from that object into the whole of a target before exploding and (usually) destroying it completely. DIO may also detonate this bomb at any previous point. However, only one bomb can be maintained at any given time. -Time Loopage: This bomb appears as a miniaturized form of 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Another One Bites The Dust」 that hides within whoever it is planted on, acting independently of DIO's will, manifesting only when the bomb is triggered, inducing an all-consuming internal explosion. Until DIO finds out who the bomb killed, he lets a temporal loop occur after the killing; from one hour to one day earlier. Because 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Another One Bites The Dust」 is completely independent and autonomous, DIO is not informed about who gets killed, nor is he aware of every time loop. In fact, the only person who retains memory of each time loop is the person that is the trigger. The time loop causes anything that happened in a previous loop to happen again, even if someone tries to prevent it the next time. So, even if the victim doesn't interrogate Hayato on this occasion, 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Another One Bites The Dust」will still kill them at the time recorded before. Only when DIO is confident about who died will he let time flow normally. STAND: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Scary Monsters」 •STATS: Power: B Speed: B Range: D Durability: A Precision: C Developmental Potential: B •ABILITIES: - Infection: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Scary Monsters」 demonstrates the ability to infect other living beings with a virus which transforms them into dinosaurs and also causes them to fall under the direct orders of the user. Each infected person or animal has a different look and capabilities, as well as the ability to infect others with the virus by biting or scratching them. The Stand Ability seems to have no limits in terms of range or number of individuals infected. However, should the user be severely injured, his powers will disappear and all dinosaurs will revert to their original form. DIO can exploit his subordinates' power to travel, either by riding them or by getting swallowed and lying in the body of one of the dinosaurs. - Morph: DIO is capable of changing his body from that of a human to that of a half-dinosaur, fully fledged or partial form of it. While in his morph status he has an increased stamina, strength, speed and vision along with being capable of eating anything. - Fossilize: DIO demonstrates the ability to not only turn other beings into dinosaurs but, if he wishes to do so, alter them into a hardened dormant state much like a fossil. The ability can be used a variety of ways, from fusing a being into a structure like a rock or tree as a camouflage, to shaping the fossilized being into something more creative like candle holders. STAND: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Epitaph」 •STATS: Destructive Power: A Speed: A Range: E Durability: E Precision: ? Developmental Potential: ? •ABILITIES: Erasing Time: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Epitaph」's signature ability is, to put it simply, literally skip time. To go into detail, it creates a space that deletes anywhere from .5 to 60 seconds worth of time with only DIO being able to maneuver in this realm of missing time, leaving only the results of actions that would've normally occurred. It is a common misunderstanding to say that things do occur in the realm of erased time, and people just don't remember their actions. The truth is, people don't seem to "remember", because all has been erased, and thus nothing has really happened. The final effect seems for others as though they have certainly completed the activity, because the results of the actions have already occurred: you've reached the top step, you've finished your meal, you're several more pages into the book than you were before. And, to people outside of the pocket of time, DIO appears to be teleporting. It is worth noting that「the WORLD Over Heaven: Epitaph」 cannot directly interact with people during the time skip, because, as opposed to 「the WORLD」, what he sees are just projections of people, and not people themselves. He can however, setup his attacks by throwing items towards the place the enemy will end up in. The primary use of the ability seems to be limited to mobility (readying a position from which to attack, creating sneak attacks, "teleporting") and defense (skipping the impact of attacks, thus preventing wounds) as DIO is never seen attacking during this pocket of missing time. This allows DIO to dodge things that could otherwise wound or kill him, such as a fist, which can often continue on as if he wasn't standing there at all. 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Epitaph」 also has mundane uses that DIO exploits to preserve his identity, ranging from a fast clean-up of a heavily littered room to simple scare tactics. There is one key weaknesses to 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Epitaph」, but DIO has had his Stand long enough to understand ways to get around them. It is that 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Epitaph」's ability duration is dependent on DIO's stamina, as such, he tends or tries to make his fights short. Prediction: From up to ten seconds, 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Epitaph」 gives DIO the ability to see into the future through creating images on the inside of their bangs. The image produced includes the general area with DIO as the main focus, allowing either of them to see what happens around them as well as directly at them. The prediction of the next ten seconds, according to DIO, cannot be avoided but can have steps taken to steer it in a new direction. 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Penumbra」 •STATS: Destructive Power: None Speed: B Range: B Durability: ? Precision: ? Developmental Potential: ? •ABILITIES: * Inverse Gravity: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Penumbra」's influence ascribes to DIO an inverse or negative mass equivalent to that of the Earth, with an effective range of 3 kilometers. Thus, any unfixed object within a 3 kilometer radius of DIO falls away from him. * Surface Inversion: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Penumbra」 can also dramatically increase the gravitational force acting upon an object by touch, which is expressed by that object turning inside-out. Touching (striking) the same object or area twice reverts this adjustment. * Gravity Defiance: By 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Penumbra」's partnership, DIO consistently seems to defy gravity and orbit any enemy or threat. 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Queen」 •STATS: Destructive Power: B Speed: Infinite Range: C Durability: A Precision: C Developmental Potential: A •ABILITIES: Time Acceleration 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Queen」 increases the speed or rate of the flow of time; achieved through its ability to control the gravitational forces of the earth, moon, and seemingly the entire universe (in reference to aspects of the theory of relativity). Exception for living organisms As gravity changes, 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Queen」 is able to speed up the flow of time while preventing any living being from catching up, with the exception of its user, DIO, and essentially God. It should be noted that while time speeds up for all non-living processes, the biological clocks of the people themselves do not and still remain the same as if time has not accelerated. As shown by the rapid decomposition of DIO's kills, micro-organisms are the exception and speed up along with everything else, likely due to operating through chemical processes and being too simplistic to possess body clocks. To those fighting its user, he would appear like he is constantly moving even as he is standing still. As time continues to travel, the universe will hit a "vanishing point", and a new universe will be created, where everything repeats itself, according to "fate". The Stand's user may then alter the characteristics of the universe and the fates of the people in the recreated universe and create the perfect world they desire. Anyone that is killed by this Stand in the previous universe will not cease to exist, but simply replaced by a similar substitute, though DIO states that their souls and personalities will have been erased and that they will appear as completely different people. The fates of the people cannot change unless DIO himself performs some action that changes them, though Perhaps DIO cannot control how his actions change the fates of others. Incidental effects Despite being able to speed up time and move at incredible speeds, the user of the Stand is not invincible while doing so. Accelerated time will not enable the user of the Stand to recuperate from his injuries, though it will enable blood to clot faster. 「the WORLD Over Heaven: The Hand」 •STATS: Destructive Power: B Speed: B Range: D Durability: C Precision: C Developmental Potential: C •ABILITIES: DIO can use 「the WORLD Over Heaven: The Hand」to create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of ones choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. He is able to trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from him or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. 「the WORLD Over Heaven: The Corpse」 •STATS: Destructive Power: None Speed: None Range: Infinite Durability: Infinite Precision: Infinite Developmental Potential: None •ABILITIES: DIO can use 「the WORLD Over Heaven: The Corpse」to travel and/or send others to future/past. DIO is limited to remaining on the same spatial spot of a differing timeline. 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Red Hot Chili Pepper」 •STATS: Destructive Power: A Speed: A Range: A Durability: A Precision: C Developmental Potential: A •ABILITIES: * Absorbing Electricity: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Red Hot Chili Pepper」 is capable of absorbing electricity to use as energy for a number of things, including increasing its raw strength, movement, healing its wounds, levitating, and covering itself in an electric coat. However, this strength also limits the Stand's range, as it must remain near power to avoid depleting all of its strength. Upon depleting the electricity it has absorbed, it will weaken. * Electrical Transmission: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Red Hot Chili Pepper」can pass through electrical systems, including power wires or batteries, at light speed. If 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Red Hot Chili Pepper」 holds on to an object, it can turn it into electricity and move it where it desires. * Electrical Manipulation: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Red Hot Chili Pepper」 can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Bad Company」 •STATS: Destructive Power: B Speed: B Range: C Durability: B Precision: B Developmental Potential: C •APPEARANCE: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Bad Company」 appears as a group of 60 Patchwork soldiers, an uncertain amount of Green Berets (possibly part of the 60 soldiers), 4 helicopters modeled after the Boeing AH-64 Apache, and 7 tanks modeled after the M1 Abrams, all armed to the teeth and dressed similar to American G.I.s. Much like the figures they are based on, all the units in 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Bad Company」 are scaled down to size and resemble something like sentient toys. They serve DIO without question, but are shown talking to one another and making very careful maneuvers. •ABILITIES: * Size belying their Power: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Bad Company」 is a group of hand-held soldiers, but by no means does that make them weak. A pair of missiles from one of the helicopters was enough to shatter Crazy Diamond's arm, and the soldier's Mini-M16s are able to punch through human skin with as much force as a normal-sized bullet. * Armed to the Teeth: Each of 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Bad Company」's soldiers is armed with a M16 assault rifle, a parachute, and a combat knife. The Green Berets have the same equipment as the soldiers, but with the addition of a rappelling rope to allow them to climb objects. The helicopters are armed with machine guns and missiles, and the tanks seem to have scaled-down Armor Piercing Ammunition, 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Bad Company」 is also equipped with mines. * Lack of Transmitting: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Bad Company」 does not transfer individual pain to the User. When three of the soldiers were crushed, DIO simply said it ruined the formation. It is not known if killing all the soldiers, helicopters, and tanks would kill DIO too, but no mention of the fact is suggested. * Wall of Steel: 「the WORLD Over Heaven: Bad Company」 is able to concentrate its fire on any projectile coming toward Keicho, even if it is small as a nail. DIO describes this barrage as being like a wall of steel, protecting him automatically from anything that enters the Stand's range. That way, it's very hard to attack the Stand user directly, be it with physical attacks or projectiles. 「Notorious D. I. O.」 •STATS: Destructive Power: A Speed: Infinite Range: Infinite Durability: Infinite Precision: E Developmental Potential: A •ABILITIES: * Endurance: 「Notorious D. I. O.」 is one of the few Stands able to endure even after its user's death * Absolute Immortality: 「Notorious D. I. O.」 possesses absolute immortality, is unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and as 「Notorious D. I. O.」 's mind and soul are as immortal as their biological bodies, they are immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries 「Notorious D. I. O.」 suffers immediately heal, even if 「Notorious D. I. O.」's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if 「Notorious D. I. O.」 is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. 「Notorious D. I. O.」's existence and soul also become completely free and independent of even the concept of reality, making them unbound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations. Also, the power cannot be removed, rendered truly perfect and absolute. * Possession: 「Notorious D. I. O.」 seems to have no body after the death of its user, so it slowly infects anyone that has touched the remains of its user and eats away at flesh in order to grow a monstrous body. 「Notorious D. I. O.」 is capable of controlling those it has infected to a certain extent. Once a body has been created, 「Notorious D. I. O.」 continues infecting others in order to increase its size, even able to infect nonliving objects and Stands and grow by absorbing their powers, thus making it immune to physical attacks. * Speed Detection: One of the biggest aspects about 「Notorious D. I. O.」 was that it is blind and tracks its prey via motion sensing, attacking the fastest moving object within range. This proves a major disadvantage as one can distract 「Notorious D. I. O.」 through running water, a clock, or spring objects. Trivia extra information.